The present invention relates, in general, to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful setting mechanism for a feed dog of a sewing machine.
Such setting mechanisms are actuated against the opposing force of a return spring having one end secured to the sewing machine housing. This return force must exceed the reversing forces which are caused at the stitching mechanism by the feed motion of the feed dog and which, as is well known, reach a maximum with the setting of the maximum stitch length and at the maximum speed of the sewing machine. Therefore, to obtain a completely satisfactory result of the sewing operation, the return spring must have a sufficient initial bias already at the time the stitch is set. While actuating the reversal level, to set the opposite feed direction, the spring force increases in proportion to the deflection of the lever, so that a considerable actuating force must be exerted by the operator.